


Am I wrong? Or am I wrong?

by Kimjiman23 (Jiman)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, Seriously the lack of OT7 ikon fics kills me, chanwoo centric, pretty cracky really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiman/pseuds/Kimjiman23
Summary: Chanwoo fell asleep as an actor, woke up as an idol he didn't know, and then fainted back to become an actor.Chanwoo centric OT7 au.





	Am I wrong? Or am I wrong?

Chanwoo's eyes hurt when he opened them. It might have been due to the light, but he couldn't really do anything about it. He laid their for a while, not moving even an inch. He should get up, he thought for a while. It was only after complete two minutes that he finally moved.

"Chanwoo-yah, awake yet? We have a busy schedule today. C'mon, we can't be late."

Whose voice was that? Chanwoo thought. It was a voice Chanwoo had never heard before. More awake than before, he sprang into action forcing his body to move. Thrashing for a while trying to get rid of his sheets, he noticed something unusual. He wasn't covered in the blanket he thought he slept in. Looking around in confusion, Chanwoo's stomach dropped. It was a completely different room than his apartment, and he immediately felt more alert. Chanwoo sat up and blinked at his surroundings for a while, completely dumbstruck.

Where the hell was he?

After deciding that sitting there won't solve his problem, he got up slowly and extremely carefully. After all, who knew what kind of place he was in? His surroundings didn't deem to be a place where sasaengs must hold their kidnapped hostages. It seemed too normal for that. When he looked around more carefully, he even saw a picture of him with eight different guys, which was weird, because as much as Chanwoo was social, he was still distant and as a result, didn't have a lot of friends.

What the hell? Was this photoshopped?

He moved out of his room, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He was feeling more and more scared by the moment. He felt like he was in a horror movie and someone would jump out of one of the walls and slay him. This line of thought wasn't helping him feel calm in a dire situation, but he couldn't bother to calm his thoughts. He remembered the voice that had startled him out of his bed and went to look for it no matter how stupid it was. "Excuse me? Anyone here?"

Chanwoo turned and saw a turn coming up ahead. Without thinking anything he leapt ahead, completely tired of all the suspense and the uncomfortable churning of his gut. It seemed like a kitchen, and Chanwoo blessed his luck. He could find something in here to protect himself with, something like a kni—

Aha!

Chanwoo picked up the knife just as a voice called out behind him-

"Chanwoo-yah, you hungry?"

A scream escaped his throat as he turned around to face the stranger in front of him. He positioned the knife in front of the stranger and him, trying to protect himself from danger. The man before him erupted into screams and shouts too, making Chanwoo even more confused, but extremely alert.

"Chanwoo, what the hell? Put the damn thing down. You'll hurt me and yourself."

"Who are you? Where the hell am I? And why in the world did you bring me here? Listen, I'll freaking destroy you if you dare do something to me."

"Chanwoo, stop joking around. We have a freaking schedule. There's no time for pranks. And put the damn knife down."

Chanwoo erupted into another scream as the stranger jumped on him trying to wrestle the knife out of his hand. Even if the stranger was stronger than him, Chanwoo still had the advantage of being wider and so he pushed the man and ran, jumping (after some extreme struggle) on top of the counter. He stood up holding the knife in front of him and tried to stand up to his full height, in a desperate attempt to seem stronger and more dangerous (which was a lie, Chanwoo can't even hurt a fly. He desperately prayed his cover was not blown away.)

"Hanbin-ah, Hanbin. Come here. And hurry." The man shrieked, and if not for the precarious situation, Chanwoo would have covered his ears and whined to the man to shut up. Another man came in, who was better dressed than the previous. The previous man was wearing some kind of pyjamas (was that Pokémon?) while the man that just entered was covered with a casual t-shirt and ripped jeans. If Chanwoo had time to think, he would have liked to think about how handsome these strangers were. But he had to gather his thoughts and try to escape (Stop brain. Yes, I know they're handsome. But stop!)

"What's going on? Chanwoo, what are you doing on the counter and what's with the knife? Get down!" The newly entered man seemed angry, but Chanwoo was also his mother's son, who FYI was extremely scary, so he shrieked back.

"I don't know why the hell you've brought me here, but listen, no matter how rich you damn saesangs are, I can take you down. So stay from me-- you, you demons!" The men stared dumbfounded at Chanwoo.

"Jiwon-hyung! We have a situation here, can you please come up?" One of them screamed. Chanwoo didn't even want to deal with the situation anymore, he could feel his migraine building up. And the situation wasn't helping. Worst-case scenarios on how this whole thing might destroy his career that he had worked so damn hard for made him want to cry. Another person walked in, followed by many others. Chanwoo didn't have the willpower to count. He was outnumbered, and because these people brought him from his protected apartment to this place, they must be dangerous.

"Chanwoo can't recognize us. He thinks I kidnapped him or something. Like I get you to want to joke around and all, but he's acting so serious. It's too damn early in the morning for this." The one he had met first said to his friends that just joined him. Chanwoo couldn't hold it anymore. These strangers were looking at him with angry and upset expression when he was the one that should feel unbalanced and upset. He burst into tears as he covered his face with his hands letting go of the knife. He fell onto his knees on the counter as he burst into a fit of tears. He had a life-changing movie premiere to attend that could build or break his career. He had worked so hard on the movie and now if he missed that, no matter how much of an emergency it will be, no one will give him another movie. The mere thought of failing after working hard for so long made him wail even more.

"There, there, Chanwoo. We won't be angry. We know you want to play with us but we have a schedule today. You can't do this today. So please, let's just go." Chanwoo looked up at the blonde boy who was patting his back with a sweet smile. "Who are you all? I have a movie premiere today. All my hard work will go to waste if I don't attend that. Please, just let me go for a while and I'll come back and then you can do whatever you want to do. I promise to give you even more money. Some of you can even come with me as a safeguard! Just please, let me go today." Chanwoo was acting weak, he knew that. But it was his freaking dream that was on the line here.

"Okay, okay. I think we're getting each other wrong here. Let's understand one thing at a time, okay? We won't hurt you. We promise. And we haven't kidnapped you. Trust us on that too. Please?" Chanwoo looked around at everyone and then nodded at the man that asked him the question.

"Your name is Chanwoo, right? Jung Chanwoo?" Chanwoo nodded. "You're 22 years old?" Chanwoo nodded again as he cleaned his eyes from tears. "You're parents are—"

"Yes." The man sighed. Chanwoo looked around and felt tears come back to him, the man continued. "You're a former child actor, current idol and part of the group ikon?"

"What? No. I'm a former child actor and a current actor and variety show host. What are you all talking about? Is this a trick to confuse me? What will you all get from this?"

"Shut up. Just shut up Chanwoo!" Chanwoo recoiled back and wrapped his arms around himself. The man that had shouted was looking angry. He was the same guy that Chanwoo had seen second. It was getting frightening, this situation. He wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have lost my calm. Chanwoo, I'm Hanbin. Don't you remember me? Not even a little bit." Chanwoo shook his head.

A sigh escaped the man's lips as he ran a hand over his face. "Chanwoo?" The man that was previously asking him questions called. Chanwoo looked at him indicating he was listening. "Do you know the name Jinhwan?" Chanwoo shook his head. "Of course not. That's my name. Have you ever heard of ikon?" Chanwoo shook his head again. He didn't have the power to talk anymore.

"Hanbin-ah, cancel the schedule today. We need to handle this situation. I think Chanwoo might've hit his head or something. Nothing else explains this situation. C'mon, hurry up and tell Heobom hyung." The man that was talking to him told the previous guy.

"And you young man, let's get you out of these clothes." Chanwoo immediately put his hand in front of him. "No, I mean, so you can freshen up. I'm a bit bad with words. I'm Jinhwan, just remember that, okay?"

 

 

This whole situation seemed like a plotline of an extremely cliché drama. The man, Jinhwan, who Chanwoo was following around like a puppy now, said that he was a member of a boy band called Ikon. And that he had known the six other boys that he had later been introduced to properly for the last five years. That they were as close as a family. Weird, Chanwoo thought, he didn't forget his name, or his actual family, or even the date or day, but he forgot his supposed family.

All of the members were currently sitting around a dining table, with Chanwoo next to another boy, the one that had comforted him when he was crying, (Donghyuk was his name?) and he had Jinhwan to the right. Whose arm he held onto very, very tight.

"Nothing else explains this situation, other than, believe it or not, you're from a different dimension or whatever. That, or we've all finally gone crank."

A giggle escaped Chanwoo, who tried his hardest to stop it. It was the first hint of non-fear that he had given the other members, who seemed surprised with his countenance. Chanwoo looked down at his feet at the sudden attention. A thought randomly occurred to him just then.

"Wait, if I from my world is here with you, where is me from your world?" The boys seemed alright at first, but after the processing of his question, the one that was always randomly hovering over him (Junhoe?) rose from his seat and ran out of the kitchen.

"CHANWOO! JUNG CHANWOO! " Chanwoo looked into the hallway that the guy entered just as the guy he had first met also followed him ("His name is Yunhyeong and he is a sweetheart. Don't be afraid of him" Jinhwan had told him, but that man was too handsome for him to not be intimidating).

"JUNHOE! YOU IDIOT HE'S NOT HERE! COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL!"

Chanwoo sighed as he hit his head on the dining table, clearly tired from this whole ordeal. Soft hands rubbed his back, and when Chanwoo looked to the side, Donghyuk just smiled sheepishly as he continued trying to comfort him.

"I think it's because we shouted at Chanwoo yesterday." (Bobby? Jiwon? Which name was this guy's?) said suddenly.

Chanwoo looked up in curiosity.

"What?" Hanbin finally asked from beside Jiwon.

"I think that because all of us teamed up to shout at Chanwoo for his mistakes, this is happening to us. We were clearly in the wrong. He is younger than us, so we're supposed to cut him some slack sometimes. But yesterday all of us had behaved irrationally. We were wrong. I think this is happening to us because of that."

The atmosphere became stern. And when Chanwoo thought about the whole thing clearly, he admitted that what Jiwon said made sense.

Weird. They acted as if they cared about him a lot. But they still shouted at him? Chanwoo knew himself and knew how sensitive he was. Maybe Chanwoo begged for a different life? (as he very frequently does when something goes wrong.) Maybe that's why there was a swapping of places?

"If we ever met our Chanwoo again, I want to apologize." Chanwoo looked at Jiwon, and then at Jinhwan that was beside him. He looked grim and dull too. So Chanwoo believed that that was exactly what had happened. Donghyuk from beside him burst into tears, and Yunhyeong that had just returned with Junhoe hugged him.

"There, there. Your best friend will be back. I promise."

Junhoe, who till now hadn't spoken a word except his madman screaming started, "Hyung, what do you think our Chanwoo is doing? This Chanwoo has us here, but our Chanwoo must be all alone there confused and completely alone." Chanwoo felt weird being talked about like that when he was present, but it wasn't exactly him they were talking about, another him, but not him.

"It's okay Donghyuk-ah, Chanwoo is strong. He can make it. You know him. If he can survive with guys like us, he can make it there too." Yunhyeong said.

Chanwoo felt his heart tremble. These people really loved him, huh? He sat there for a while, thinking how he wished this world's Chanwoo would return here because these boys seemed like they loved him.

Something weird happened just then. Chanwoo felt the atmosphere change around him before he felt his body pain. His legs felt numb, and his breathing felt restricted. It was as if someone had caught him in a chokehold, and simultaneously he was falling down a free fall too. His hands were moving to catch onto something concrete, but even as he saw his hands catch something physically, he still couldn't feel it.

His dizziness was getting worse and worse, and though he was previously sitting on a chair, he found himself fall on the floor. His name was repeated again and again, but it just didn't make sense to him. Everything was a blur, and slowly, he felt himself give in to the unrelenting darkness.

 

 

"Chanwoo? Chanwoo? Are you awake?" Chanwoo opened his eyes to see Yunhyeong hovering over him. Chanwoo blinked at the man, who in turn sighed while shifting his watery eyes to the ceiling. Chanwoo moved his head from staring right above to the side and saw Jiwon to his right. But he was in such an unfamiliar place. This room was not his.

"Hyung, where are we?" Chanwoo's voice came out hoarse. He just noticed the throbbing of his head at the slight movement he made. His body was aching so much. It felt like he had run a marathon across a whole continent by the amount of pain his muscles were enduring. What the hell happened? All he did was practice until late at night. He also remembered vaguely crying himself to sleep. Did that cause the pain? What in the world?

He hadn't asked anyone in particular, so it was after a while the answer came. It was Jiwon that answered. "You're in the hospital, Chanwoo. You fainted on us, and we… we were just so scared. Never do that to us again, please. Even if you don't remem—" Jiwon stopped mid-sentence to stare at Chanwoo weirdly.

"Wait, Chanwoo, baby, you know us?" Chanwoo blinked at his hyung. What did he mean? Of course, Chanwoo knew him.

"Yes hyung. I know you." Chanwoo whispered. Jiwon's eyes went comically wide. And Chanwoo found himself in an embrace almost instantly. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. Never do that to us again. Please, never again. I can't bear you not remembering us. Please, please."

"Chanwoo, what do you remember? What is your last memory? Please tell hyung." It was Yunhyeong who asked him that. Chanwoo took a deep breath as Jiwon moved away from him. He focused his gaze on the very dishevelled looking Yunhyeong. "Nothing in particular hyung. I remember messing up the dance at practice and then practising alone till late at night," Chanwoo hesitated, "Then I remember coming home and all of you shouting and ignoring me. I remember crying and then falling asleep. That's it." Chanwoo was embarrassed to say the last bit. He didn't like people knowing his weaknesses, and being sensitive was his biggest one at that.

"You don't remember waking up? " Chanwoo moved his head a bit, hoping it was enough to be considered as a no. "Good, that's good. You don't need to remember anyways. Don't stress about anything okay?" Yunhyeong lowered his face so that Chanwoo and his nose were touching. "I'll call your other hyungs okay? We left them at the dorm when the ambulance came, and now the visiting hours are over. You'll see them soon though. Don't ever scare us like that ever again, okay?" Chanwoo blinked, and too tired to give a response, just hummed back.

He heard a vague 'Stay with him' as Yunhyeong moved away. The lost of warmth from him was quickly filled in by Jiwon, who held his hand the entire time he was falling asleep. If Chanwoo was more coherent and conscious of his surroundings, he would have seen the way Jiwon sat at the side of the bed, shoulders full of tension. He would have seen the worry and the fear in his hyung's eyes that didn't leave his face for even a second, in fear of the boy disappearing. He would have noticed the tiredness and grimness of Yunhyeong's entire body, that seemed to be seconds away from collapsing. But as it was, he was away in his dreamland, trying to find solace from the terrible aching of his own body.

When Chanwoo woke up next, the room was filled with loud chatter. The first one to greet him was Donghyuk, who, after helping him sit up, hugged him for so long that his hands grow numb around the other's torso. Junhoe met him next, and he seemed to be intent on sitting right next to him on the bed. It was a bit of a struggle, but mostly it was a comfort to Chanwoo, who automatically leaned on the other as soon as they were comfortable, with the other's hands wrapping around his waist. Hanbin hugged him too, really surprising him, and then ruffled his hair. Jinhwan kissed his forehead and then flicked it, with an excuse of 'you made us go through so much you brat'. After a long struggle, the five of them managed to send Yunhyeong and Jiwon home to get a bit of sleep.

They were all sitting around him. Chanwoo had folded his legs to himself and the others sat on the space that was left there. Chanwoo knew he should ask what happened, and he would eventually. But right now he just left himself enjoy his lovers' presence, and the comfort they were trying to offer him.

He was just glad they weren't angry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse for this. Wrote this instead of studying. Please leave constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. Please leave me comments! I enjoy reading them a lot.


End file.
